


Her Butler, Meeting

by Skycat3



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Butlers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycat3/pseuds/Skycat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One stormy day Sophia Blackpearl and her butler Daten-Shi arrive at the Phantomhive manor. From there, the mysteries continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Butler, Caught in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Follows own storyline! Disclaimer- I don't speak Japanese, and Daten-Shi is Japanese. Sorry to all the Japanese speaking people that I offend with my ignorance.

There was a knock on the manor doors. Ciel looked over at Sebastian, who opened the door. It had been storming all day, thus the person standing at the door was soaked. She was tall, and had silvery-blue waist-length hair and piercing stormy gray eyes. She was carrying a person. A rather short girl, who had black hair down to her mid-back. Her eyes were closed, and a trickle of blood ran down her face. "May we come in?"

Ciel had walked in after Sebastian. "Sebastian, prepare a room for our guests." 

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian led the woman to a guest room, and set about readying the room. The woman laid the girl down on the bed. Sebastian brought some bandages and tea. 

"Thank you. I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion." She bowed. "My name is Daten-Shi. This is my mistress, Sophia Blackpearl." Sebastian bowed back.

"I've heard of the Blackpearl's." He noted.

"And I of the Phantomhive's. Thank you again." Sebastian left. After treating her wounds, Sophia came to, opening her brilliant green eyes. "Good evening, young mistress."

"Wha- Where are we?" Sophia sat up, feeling the bandage on her head. Daten-Shi leaned over, tapping something on Sophia's shoulder. 

'We are not alone. I will tell you what happened, just know we are being watched.' Daten-Shi straightened. "Our carriage crashed. It was hard to see in the rain, and the road was uneven. You were injured, so I found the nearest building. We are in the care of the Phantomhive's."

Sophia nodded. "You have thanked them for their hospitality?"

"Of course, my lady." Sophia stretched, then noticed the tea. She drank two cups before getting out of bed. Sebastian opened the door and bowed.

"I trust you are doing well, Lady Sophia?" Sophia nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality." A little while later Sophia and Daten-Shi arrived in the dining room for breakfast. Ciel noticed that the were dressed in suits, men's clothes. Strange. Sebastian served breakfast.

"Thank you again, Earl Phantomhive." Daten-Shi bowed, as did Sophia. "We will take our leave now." 

Sebastian looked out the window. It was still storming. "Surely you can afford to wait until the storm is over?" Daten-Shi bowed.

"Very well."


	2. Her Butler, Investigating

It was still storming when breakfast was over. Sophia and Daten-Shi retreated to the guest room. "My lady, it might be awhile until we can continue on our journey. What do you propose we do?"

"Well, that depends. We can't let the guard dog know unless the Queen wishes it, even if we know that she will eventually send a note. It was probably delayed by storm, actually." Sophia pondered. Daten-Shi nodded. "So, for now, we will just remain here." 

"Yes, my lady." Daten-Shi bowed. Sophia met Ciel in one of the many rooms of the Phantomhive manor for a chess game, which ended in a stalemate.

"You're quite good at chess, Lady Sophia." Ciel cleaned up the pieces.

"As are you, Lord Ciel. And you can call me Sophia." Ciel looked a bit surprised.

"All right... Sophia. You can call me Ciel." Sophia smiled. There was a knock on the door. Sebastian went to answer it and returned a short time later with a silver tray. Ciel seemed to know what was on it before it was close enough to see. Sophia knew it was a message from the Queen. "If you'll excuse us for a moment, Sophia." Ciel and Sebastian left. 

"Is that-?" Sophia asked Daten-Shi for confirmation.

"Yes, my lady. I believe it is." So they waited until Ciel returned.

"Ciel, was that a letter from the Queen about a recent string of events regarding the noble houses of England?" Sophia asked when they returned.

"How did you-" Ciel's eye widened in surprise. "You work for the Queen as well?"

"Yes. I was on my way to investigate the latest event when the storm derailed us." Sophia explained. Ciel nodded. 

"Well then, Sophia, would you like to work with me to catch this person?" Sophia nodded. 

"What did the Queen tell you of the case?" Sophia asked.

"A person or persons unknown have been brining shame and disgrace on all of the noble houses in England. They only target nobles, and no physical harm is done, but the families are left ruined." Sophia nodded. 

"Well let's pool our knowledge. This will be over soon."


	3. Her Butler, Searching

Prolouge-  
"Well done!" A voice cackled. "On to the next filthy noble!" 

"Of course." A tall silhouette bent down to a shorter one. 

Back to the story-  
"There isn't a pattern, but we can cover several houses at once and wait. They always strike at night, as it is the easiest to remain undetected." Sophia reviewed the plan. "Daten-Shi will cover this area, Sebastian this one, and you and I will take this one." 

"Are you sure Daten-Shi is capable?" Ciel inquired.

"Are you sure Sebastian is?" Sophia returned.

"Fair point." They rode in a carriage to drop of each person where they were to scout.

"May I make a suggestion?" Daten-Shi asked.

"Of course." Sophia said.

"Would you and Lord Phantomhive stick together?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Safety in numbers." Sophia looked at Ciel.

"Sure." Ciel and Sophia agreed. Daten-Shi told Sophia to call her if she was in trouble. Sebastian told Ciel the same thing. Sophia and Ciel got out of the carriage and arrived at the first house. The carriage rolled away. Sophia and Ciel stood in wait for someone to appear. Someone did. Just as Sophia woke Ciel up for the third time, a tall figure carrying a smaller figure landed in front of the house.

"Come, Sebastian." Ciel muttered, touching his eyepatch.

"Daten-Shi." Sophia mumbled. Ciel and Sophia's eyes met and they decided to follow the figures.


	4. Her Butler, Fighting

Sophia and Ciel stealthily followed the two figures as they approached the house. "What're we gonna do, Katarina?" Mused the shorter one. "How to ruin these stupid nobles?" The taller whispered something. "Ooooh!"

"Stop right there!" Ciel leapt out of hiding, pointing his pistol at the two figures. They turned. 

"Oh! We have an enemy!" The shorter one laughed. "Deal with him, Katarina." Their voice became deadly serious.

"Of course." The taller one leapt at Ciel, who fired. 

"Young master!" Sebastian leapt in front of Ciel just in time to catch the fist of the attacker. Finally the moon peeked out from behind a cloud, the two were revealed. They were both girls. The taller one was wearing a shirt and trousers, with long black hair that went down to her waist. Her skin was pale, like Sebastian's, and her eyes were glowing pink, her pupils slits. 

"A demon." Sophia muttered. She had crept out, trying to give Ciel backup. She heard Ciel gasp. The shorter one looked disappointed. She was also wearing a shirt and trousers, but her hair was red, and cut in a pixie cut. Her eyes were a bright green.

"Katarina! Why can't you kill them?" The shorter one asked, her voice mad. 

"My apologies, sister. It seems they have skilled assistants." Daten-Shi had leapt down beside Sophia. 

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded. The short one sighed. 

"Do we have a choice, _noble_?" She spat out the word. Ciel shook his head. She sighed. "Hey. I'm Talia, and this is Katarina, my 'sister'. Couldn't have her pretend to be my butler," Talia pointed at Sebastian. "As I'm not rich like you!" 

"So you made a contract with a demon, much like Ciel." Sophia mused. "Was your wish to ruin every noble house?" Talia nodded. Ciel just looked shocked, either from the reveal, or that everyone seemed to know about his demon butler.

"Wait, is Daten-Shi a demon?" Ciel asked Sophia. Sophia smiled.

"No."


	5. Her Butler, In Service of the Queen

"Wait. Hold up." Ciel raised his hands. It was a little much all at once. They had found the person responsible, a girl and her demon associate. Everyone here knew that Sebastian was a demon. Daten-Shi, however was not. 

"What is it, Ciel?" Sophia asked. Talia, in her shirt and trousers, sat down on the stone ledge. Katarina, dressed similarly to Talia, stood silently. Daten-Shi, in her gray butler suit, and Sebastian, in his black one, stood next to their masters. Ciel, in noble finery, had his pistol in hand, and Sophia, in a suit, had a sword. 

"Daten-Shi isn't a demon?" Ciel had to start somewhere. Sophia shook her head. 

"Daten-Shi isn't a demon, but she's very close. She's a Fallen Angel. Angels who no longer wish to serve in Heaven, and join the side of Hell." Sophia explained. Talia perked up. Katarina and Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly. "They require a different sort of contract."

"Ooh, cool!" Talia dropped down from the ledge. "So, are you two gonna arrest me, or something?" 

Ciel and Sophia looked at each other. "No." Sophia decided. "You talents for espionage would be better put to use in service to Her Majesty. Unless you'd rather spend the rest of your life in prison."

Talia sighed. "So that's a temporary halt on my wish? Can I do that?" She looked at Katarina.

"I have no choice but to obey, sister." Katarina looked less than thrilled. "I must keep you alive until your wish is fulfilled and I can feast on your soul."

"Okay then. I guess I'll serve Her Royal Prissy Noble Lady." Ciel's eye filled with rage.

"You will address her as Her Majesty." He said, through gritted teeth. Talia was taken aback by Ciel's outburst, but, realizing the reaction she would get, giggled.

"What're you gonna do 'bout it, Noble?" Talia teased. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

"Are you sure that is the wisest course of action, young master?" Sebastian inquired. Ciel sighed.

"Well, Talia. You've just received a promotion."


	6. Her Butler, The Cat

Rumors of the Queen's 'Cat' spread quickly. People talked about the trio, guard dog, cat, and dove. The dog protected the Queen. The cat got information for the Queen, and other spy acts. Lastly, the dove, who watched over them all, saving innocents from their wrath, and stopping them from doing something stupid. They represented three major traits. Strength from the dog, dexterity from the cat, and intelligence from the dove.

"Another murder, Ciel. Same as the other three." Sophia Blackpearl sat at her desk. She had all but moved into the Phantomhive Manor, as had Talia. Ciel didn't really know how it had happened, and Sebastian had just said "It appears the storm has not yet blown over."

"Decapitated with the head not yet found?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. It has made it hard, but not impossible, to identify the victims." Sophia handed Ciel a file. Talia swung in through the window. 

"Did someone say murder?" She asked.

"What were you doing on the roof?" Ciel cried, outraged. Talia giggled, shrugging. "What are you wearing?"

Talia looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the sad remains of a suit. "Uh, a suit from your closet?" It was torn in several places, and most of the pants legs below the knee were completely gone. Ciel looked like he was about to explode, so Sophia intervened. 

"Yes, Talia! We are working on a new murder case, and I have a job for you!" Sophia pulled Talia aside. "We need you to investigate this building." Sophia pointed to were all the bodies had been found. 

"On it!" Talia raced off. 

"I swear," Ciel crossed his arms. Sophia shrugged.

"She isn't used to a noble's lifestyle." Ciel still looked mad, but he took the file Sophia had given him. "They all lived within a block of the building where they were found, two women, two men, varying wealth and stature, no noticeable patterns other then that."

"I beg to differ." Sophia pointed to all four houses, drawing a line to the building. "Look, it makes a design. If the pattern continues, I think the next house will be this one." 

"Who lives there?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll get Daten-Shi on it. Talia can stake out with you, we can ambush, if we find out the killer's moves." Sophia laid out a plan. 

"Yo-hoo!" A voice came from the entryway.

"Oh no."


	7. Her Butler, Suspicious

"What?" Sophia asked, worried. Ciel had a look of pure dread on his face. "What? Who is it?"

"Ci-eeeeeeeel!" The high pitched squeak of a voice was getting closer. 

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth." Ciel said, as a blonde girl rushed into the study. 

"Oh, Ciel, I've told you to call me Lizzy. Oh, who's the new girl?" Lizzy turned her attention to Sophia. "Why are you wearing a suit, silly? Girls wear dresses." 

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Ciel would love to go on a walk with you, though." Sophia just caught Ciel giving her a murderous glare as she quickly left the room. 

"Young mistress? Where are you going?" Daten-Shi intercepted Sophia as she rushed down the hall.

Sophia slowed her pace. "Ciel's fiancé has arrived." Daten-Shi and Sophia watched as Lady Elizabeth dragged Ciel out of his study, going on and on about the party that she was planning. 

"There is to be a party?" Daten-Shi asked.

"I suppose so." Sophia sighed. She walked back to her new quarters with the case file. "If Talia can find the killer by staking out that building, then that's case over. If she can't, then Talia, Katarina, Ciel, and Sebastian can wait outside this house." Daten-Shi nodded. 

"Yo!" Talia said. Sophia looked over at her window, where Talia was perched. "I got stuff." She swung in, closely followed by Katarina. "The building where the bodies where found. Owned by Sir Phillips. He's never used it though, completely empty. Not a warehouse though, looks like an actual house where people live."

Sophia mulled over the new information. "Has he tried to sell it recently?"

"Nope. Didn't even know he owned it, actually. He inherited it." Talia turned as a loud shriek echoed through the manor.

"NOOOO!" Sophia sighed again.

"That would be Lady Elizabeth." Sophia looked at Talia. "You might want to stay out of her way, lest she stuff you into a dress." A look of pure horror crossed Talia's face, and she fled back out the window followed by Katarina. "I should make myself scarce as well."


	8. Her Buter, Partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!
> 
> I had writers block.
> 
> I don't know when I'm going to update again. Hopefully by next Sunday I'll have a new chapter!
> 
> All right! I won't keep you anymore!

"Now that everyone is here, I'll tell you all you're jobs!" Lady Elizabeth said. In front of her was everyone currently staying in the Phantomhive Manor. "I'm the official party planner. Sophia and Daten-Shi and Mey-Rin, you have decorating duty! Here's a list of everything we need! Make sure it's cute!"

Sophia looked at the long list of party supplies. "Uh."

"Great! Talia and Katerina and Baldo are in charge of food!" Lizzy practically squealed.

"Um, kay." Talia shrugged her shoulders.

"And Finny, Sebastian, and Ciel, you change whatever you need to to make sure we have room for the decorations!" Lizzy said.

"Since when are we having a party?" Sophia muttered to herself. Lizzy rushed around, fixing everything to be cute.

"Would you like me to fetch the supplies, my lady?" Daten-Shi asked. Sophia nodded. Daten-Shi disappeared in a flash. When the party was ready, Lizzy dragged Talia, Katerina, Daten-Shi, and Sophia to get dressed. 

"Talia, you can't possibly wear tattered clothes to a party! Try this on!" Lizzy said, handing Talia a pink dress. Talia stared at it, obviously confused. 

"Uh, how do you put this on..?" Talia turned the dress over in her hands. Sighing, Lizzy told Talia how to put on the dress. 

"And for you three!" Lizzy handed Katerina, Daten-Shi, and Sophia dresses. When everyone had finished changing, Lizzy squealed. "You're all so cute! I knew blue would be a good color for you, Sophia!" Sophia looked down at the turquoise dress. 

Daten-Shi was wearing a gray dress, and Katerina a red one. "Does it have to be pink?" Talia whined. 

"Come on! The party's going to start soon!" Lizzy said, and they walked into the entrance hall. Lizzy immediately rushed over to Ciel. "Ciel! You look so cute!" Lizzy and Ciel danced. Daten-Shi managed to escape the party by playing music with Sebastian. Katerina stood off to the side, while Talia danced with Finny. Sophia stood off to the side, until Lizzy dragged her into the dancing.

In the end, everyone ended up dancing. Everyone had fun. The weight of the mysteries left for the evening, and the party lasted throughout the night.


	9. Her Butler, Chasing Missing Heads

Later that night, the Cat, Dog, and Dove reconvened and made a plan. "Everyone in these positions, and we should cover all of the ground." Sophia said, pointing at the map she had made of the house. "If the pattern continues, that is." 

"We must also assume that any of these houses may also be chosen. Therefore, Sebastian will cover these, and Katarina these." Ciel said. The plan laid out, the team assembled. Sebastian drove, and everyone else sat in the back. Talia hung out of the window, laying on her side.

"Nobles really have lots, don't they." She sighed. Sophia sat, alert. Ciel wasn't used to having so many people in his carriage, and was fidgeting a bit. 

"Are we almost there, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian responded with a yes. Talia withdrew into the carriage, turning to Katarina. "Everyone ready?" Ciel asked. Sophia and Daten-Shi nodded. Talia gave a thumbs up, and Katarina dipped her head. The carriage suddenly stopped. 

"I believe we are parting here." Sebastian said. "If you need anything, call." With that, he left. Katarina nodded at Talia, and left as well. Talia, Daten-Shi, Sophia, and Ciel looked at the house in front of them. Sophia and Daten-Shi took the front and right sides, Ciel had the back, and Talia the left. Then the wait began. It was well into the night when a figure appeared in the distance on Sophia's side, the right. She went alert, watching carefully.

The figure leapt from branch to branch to ledge. Sophia watched, hiding. The killer neared the house, creeping up to a second story window. "Daten-Shi!" Sophia whispered, stealthily following the climbing suspect. The figure disappeared through the window, and Sophia followed. It was a hallway, and to her right was stairs. To her left was a slightly ajar door. Sophia snuck over to the door and pressed her ear against it. She jumped in shock when a hand touched her shoulder. 

Sophia whipped around to find that it was Daten-Shi, a finger pressed to her lips. "I'll take it from her." Daten-Shi whispered, slipping into the room. Sophia ran to the nearest window. It was on Talia's side. "Talia!" Sophia hissed. "Get Ciel up here. We've found our culprit. Talia nodded, and a second later was in the window while Ciel was struggling to climb. 

All three of them reconvened at the door and pushed it open, weapons ready. Daten-Shi presented them a unconscious man tied up and sitting on a chair. The only out of place thing was there was no one in the bed. 

"Could the killer have been mistaken?" Ciel asked. Talia began poking around, opening drawers and cabinets. 

"Possibly, but that makes no sense. Why was the killer mistaken? Why is no one here?" Sophia countered. "Is the entire house empty?"

"Yes, we've made sure of that." Katarina said. Sebastian stood next to her. 

"I suppose this might not have been our killer." Daten-Shi suggested.

"Explain." Sophia said.

"Well, what if it's all a ruse?" She asked.

"You mean someone hired this person to be a false lead?" Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"Yes. The real killer hired our fake here. They came this night, entered this room, and gets paid in the end. While the real killer choose a different target." Daten-Shi concluded.

"Or didn't." Katarina interrupted. "What if the person is gone because the killer already got them?"


End file.
